


Allurement 3 - Charm

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His new boss has decided to keep him close, forcing him to go to any newsworthy event she has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 3 - Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the Allurement series. Set during the second part of season 8.

TITLE: Charm  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3922  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: His new boss has decided to keep him close, forcing him to go to any newsworthy event she has to.  
Authors note: Third in the Allurement series. Set during the second part of season 8.

~*~  
Clark was sat at his desk in the basement bullpen at the Daily Planet. It had been an hectic few months since he had gotten his job at the Planet, trying to balance trying to keep the farm running, his job here as a copy-boy/cub-reporter and stepping up his game in the heroics department and in the process claiming Metropolis as his city.

Lana had finally walked out one time too many and now it was over for good and in a weird way it had been freeing. Other things had changed too, several months ago, Lex had finally worked out his secret and then tried to kill him, but then he had disappeared afterwards, leaving behind as his CEO, a woman who was as beautiful as she was shrewd. It hadn’t taken long for the woman in charge of running Luthorcorp’s assets including the Daily Planet; to figure out there was something strange about him. She wanted him to trust her but Clark couldn’t risk confiding in someone who had spent years being Lex’s protégé, so Miss Tess Mercer had for all intents and purposes made Clark her pet project.

Now Clark had to trail behind her as she went to meetings and press conferences just in case there was something of interest for the Planet. Except Clark wasn’t as naïve as everyone thought he was; he knew she was keeping him close so she could try to catch him out. He felt like telling her to go to hell but the thing was he really did like his new job at the Daily Planet and he didn’t want to lose it if he could help it.

Jeff the intern came scurrying through the doors, “Hey, Clark, Miss Mercer is waiting for you in her office.”

Clark sighed loudly and Lois laughed, “Go on, Clarkie, your mistress is waiting.”

Clark glared at her across their adjacent desks, “Very funny, Lois, you’re all heart.” He stood up, picked up his jacket, and set off towards the elevator.

Lois called out, “Smallville!”

Clark turned to her and she tossed a voice recorder at him, she smiled, “You might need that, you never know when you might come across a story that will land you the front page!” and she winked at him.

Clark returned the smile, being Lois Lane’s friend was sometimes hard work but mostly it was worth the effort. “I’ll see you on it then.”

~*~

Clark knocked on Tess's office door, she called out, “Come in, Clark.”

He entered to find Tess looking extremely classy, wearing a black suit; her red hair was perfectly styled and her make-up was perfect as well.  “There you are Clark, - she looked him up and down, – and I think your suit will do but – she squinted at him – we have to do something about your tie.”

She went to her desk and returned with a brand new and expensive looking tie. Clark sighed, “You can’t keep buying me new ties, Miss Mercer.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I was right about the first one, wasn’t I; it did bring out your eyes.” She said with a twinkle in hers.

Clark’s brow furrowed, “Miss Mercer!”

Tess laughed, “You’re acting like I’m sexually harassing you, Clark, but I just want my employee to make the right first impression. Today we are meeting with some very rich and successful people. – She staged whispered – ‘Old money’. You have to look the part before they even take you seriously.”

Clark knew from talking with her before, Tess had grown up further away from money than he had on the farm. So, he smiled and reassured her, “I’m sure you will make the right first impression.”

Tess gave him a relieved and real smile, “Thank you, Clark, so how about this tie?”

Clark sighed and untied the one he was wearing and took the new one from Tess, “So, who are you meeting with?”

“The owner, and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, between you and me they wouldn’t give Lionel Luthor the time of day, so it’s quite a coup to be having this meeting in the first place!”

Well, as far as Clark was concerned, anyone fearless enough to defy the Luthor’s had already gain points with him.

~*~

Clark and Tess left the Planet, walked down the block, and crossed the street to Luthorcorp. In the elevator on the way up, Clark commented, “It must save time when your offices are just next door.”

Tess smirked, “It does save time but not as much time as I bet the Red-Blue-Blur saves going to work. Wouldn’t you say, Clark?” she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

Clark inwardly rolled his eyes, she could imply things all she wanted, but he wasn’t going to admit anything.

~*~

They entered the conference room, an older man was there, and Tess went to shake his hand. “You must be Mr Fox, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Mr Fox smiled politely, “Thank you, Miss Mercer, and this is?” he motioned to Clark.

Tess motioned Clark forward, “This is Clark Kent, he’s an up and coming journalist of mine at the Daily Planet. I like to give him opportunities to gain more experience. I have high hopes for him.”

Wow, if Tess was to be taken on her word, she really did want to help him out, the operative word was if.

Mr Fox nodded at him and then returned his attention to Tess. Tess looked around nervously, “Did Mr Wayne, not come with you?”

Mr Fox chuckled, “You must understand, Mr Wayne doesn’t enjoy doing business.”

Tess exclaimed, “Oh!”

“Yes, Mr Wayne will join us to discuss the charity work only, that’s his passion.”

“Would you like to sit down?”

They all sat, Tess began, “Firstly, Mr Fox, let me say how pleased I was when you agreed to this meeting.”

“To be frank, Miss Mercer, Thomas Wayne detested the founder of this company and vowed never to have any dealings with the Luthor's, business or otherwise. It is only through your leadership and the Queen Industries merger that allowed this meeting to take place at all.”

Tess swallowed and nodded, “Thank you, for the chance.”

~*~

Clark was bored, Tess and Mr Fox and been talking for ages and Clark hadn’t heard one thing that was newsworthy.

Eventually, they wrapped up the business and Tess used the intercom to ask if Mr Wayne had arrived yet. The secretary answered cheerfully, “Yes, Miss Mercer, he’s right here.”

Mr Fox stood and went to the door shaking his head, as he opened the door the secretary’s desk came into view with Mr Wayne sat on the edge openly flirting with the secretary.

Mr Fox admonished, “Leave the young lady alone, and come in here.”

Mr Wayne left the secretary begrudgingly until Tess came into view, “If I had known such a beauty was waiting in here, I wouldn’t have tarried too long.”

Tess smirked, “You really are a charmer, aren’t you, Mr Wayne.”

Mr Wayne entered the room stating, “Call me, Bruce, please.”

Bruce’s eyes took everything in as usual, his eyes widening when his gaze landed on Clark. Clark gave Bruce a meaningful look and Bruce licked his lips and turned back to Tess and Mr Fox, “Now, Lucius, why didn’t you tell me we were meeting with a woman, not only clever but stunning as well?”

“Come now, Bruce, let’s get to it.” Lucius Fox asserted.

Bruce pouted, “Spoilsport!” And then he circled the conference table and sat himself down with a clear view of Clark. “And who is our quiet companion?”

Tess introduced him and explained his presence again and Bruce inquired, “How do you like ‘tracking’ down stories, Mr Kent?”

Clark smiled, “So far it’s been fun, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce chuckled, “Well, I hope you have no plans to join the society section, you’re not a gossip are you, Mr Kent?”

“No, Mr Wayne, I know how to keep a secret.”

Tess mumbled, “You can say that again.”

That broke their repartee and Bruce returned to the matters at hand.

Clark sat and observed Bruce; Clark had recognized him as soon as Mr Fox had opened the door, five thousand dollar suit and all. Why did he always seem to attract billionaires into his life?

Except Bruce was in a different league, although Bruce was laying the charm on thickly Clark could still see moments were the guy he met on the streets of Gotham could be glimpsed. The man that the last time they met had fucked him against a wall in an alley in Gotham.

Shit! He was just teasing himself just thinking about. He felt himself harden in his pants; he shifted slightly trying to alleviate the tightness there. Bruce’s eyes darted to him and Clark let out an unsteady breath. Bruce’s eyes swept over Clark and he raised his eyebrow at him. Clark licked his lips. Bruce’s lips curved into a knowing smile.

As the meeting was coming to an end, after the two companies had agreed to work together for a special project for abused kids, a cause that was dear to Tess' heart. Bruce asked, “Mr Kent, if you would like a small interview about the project after the meeting, I could spare the time.”

“Oh, Mr Wayne, that would be – he met Bruce’s intense gaze – great.”

The look in Bruce eyes softened, he turned to Tess, “Would it be alright if I commandeered your office for the interview.”

Tess smiled awkwardly, “Of course, you can, Bruce.”

~*~

They entered Tess' office and Bruce closed the door behind them. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you have only recently become a journalist.”

Clark nodded, “Well, I definitely wasn’t the last time that we met and I didn’t know you were Bruce Wayne until you just walked into that room.”

“Well, you didn’t look surprised.” Bruce asserted.

“I’ve had a lot of practise hiding things; it seems you have too.”

Bruce smirked, “Touché!”

Clark gave Bruce a mock astonished look, “Touché, Bruce you actually talk like that?”

Bruce looked chagrined, “Bruce Wayne talks like that.”

Jesus, and Clark thought he had problems. “You talk about yourself in the third person?” Clark chuckled.

Bruce shook his head and gritted out, “I think I liked you better when the only thing that came out of your mouth was pleas for me to keep on fucking your ass some more.”

Clark laughed aloud in shock, “God, no wonder you do, because you really are a different person, aren’t you? That charming billionaire is a total act, and I can’t believe I’m saying this but the guy in Gotham wasn’t real either, was he? Oh, my god I can’t believe it.”

Bruce tried to reach out to him but Clark sidestepped him. “Are we really going to do an interview?” Clark asked him.

“I didn’t realize you were this sensitive.” Bruce stated wearily.

Clark met his gaze, “Despite what our previous encounters might have appeared like, I don’t fuck around I …Are we doing the interview or not?”

“Yes, I can’t send you back to work empty handed, can I?”

Clark sat down in the office chair, got his voice recorder out, put it on the table, and started asking questions.

~*~

As the interview finished, Clark picked up the voice recorder and put it in his pocket, “Thank you, for your time, Mr Wayne, I hope your new project does well.”

Bruce grimaced, “Don’t do this, Clark.”

“If you’re interested, the article should be in print within a few days.”  Clark told him neutrally.

“Don’t be like this not after what we had.” Bruce demanded.

“I’m sorry, Mr Wayne; I don’t know what you’re talking about. Today is the first time we ever met.” Clark stood up and started for the door.

“Don’t you fucking dare leave this office.” Bruce ordered him.

Clark stopped and turned and glared at Bruce, “You know ordering me around might work during sex but it doesn’t work in the real world.”

Bruce lunged at him and took his mouth in a desperate kiss, when there was no response he spoke against Clark’s lips “Let us go back to how things were before then.” and then he tried to kiss him again but when Clark still didn’t respond Bruce pulled away looking sorrowful.

Clark didn’t know why he had taken the insult so hard; realistically all he and Bruce had ever done was have sex. Until today, they didn’t even know each other’s last names. All Clark knew was he had felt something; he couldn’t call it love because he didn’t know him well enough for that but he felt something - a connection. He had felt like he and Bruce had an understanding.

Bruce paced his hands running through his hair, “You were right, Bruce Wayne is an act and in some ways the guy you met before wasn’t all of me either. Because the truth is Clark, I’m hard work, those two encounters we shared were sexy and fun, and being with you was easy. In the real world when it’s just me I just say what I think, I don’t have time for hurt feelings and playing nice.”

“I don’t know if I can be with someone, who can even have that kind of thought about me, never-mind saying it to my face.”

“Listen, I could be Brucie, I could put on the charm, I could pretend to be that simpler guy you met in Gotham if you want, but it’s too late. You have seen something you don’t like and I can’t change that but… despite what the society gossips think I don’t fuck around either. Those other times we met, I really enjoyed being with you. When I saw you in that conference room, I couldn’t wait to get you alone. And if I hadn’t opened my big mouth I’d be fucking you right now, wouldn’t I?”

Clark rubbed his forehead, “You really say what you mean, don’t you?”

“I put on an act for almost everyone else I know; I don’t want to put that act on for you, so I’ll speak even plainer. “I don’t want to marry you, Clark; I just want to fuck you again.”

Clark swallowed, “You think I’m just going to walk over there and bend over that desk?”

Bruce glanced at the desk and licked his lips, and Clark snorted, “You really want my ass, don’t you?”

Bruce approached him and ran his hands down Clark’s back to his ass and squeezed; Clark let out a controlled breath, Bruce held his gaze, “Yes, I do and you always seem to want my cock – Bruce brought their groins into contact, hardness meeting hardness – you were hard for me in the meeting, weren’t you, I could tell.”

Jesus! Bruce wasn’t like anyone Clark had ever met before, there were no requests for undying love, no hurt-filled eyes, Bruce didn’t want anything except his willingness to share pleasure and passion with him. Bruce was watching him intently as he thought things over and before Clark realized he’d made a decision Bruce was giving him a small smirk of triumph and leaning in.

As their lips met, Clark sighed and opened his mouth and Bruce growled and plunged his tongue inside. Bruce removed both their suit jackets, and he grasped Clark’s wrist and led him towards the desk and in that moment, Clark felt a flicker of revulsion at himself for allowing this to happen. Until Bruce pushed him down into the chair, and knelt down in front of him instead.

Bruce leaned in and kissed him again, and then ran his hands over Clark’s shirt up to his tie and removed it and then started on his shirt buttons. Bruce smiled, “You look really sexy in a suit.”

Clark smiled back, “Sexier than the black leather?”

Bruce’s lips twisted into a wry smile and he spread Clark’s shirt open, “Hmm, I’ll have to think about that.” And then he licked up Clark’s torso and sucked a nipple and Clark arched into it.

“Oh god, that’s good.” Clark exclaimed.

Bruce chuckled around it and then move to the other one. Clark ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair and Bruce moved up to Clark’s neck and sucked there. His hands massaging Clark’s thighs, he took hold of them and slid Clark towards to the edge of the seat and unfastened Clark’s pants and pulled them off. Then he licked his way down his body and sucked Clark’s cock.

Clark held Bruce’s head and thrust up and Bruce groaned and swallowed. Clark arched back against the seat, “Oh you feel incredible Bruce ah!”

Bruce hummed around him. And then he pulled off and told him, “Spread your legs, Clark!”

Clark groaned, complied, and watched as Bruce retrieve the lube from his pocket and then spread it on his fingers. Then he pushed them inside him and Clark whimpered. Bruce met his gaze as he thrust his fingers into him. Clark squirmed, Bruce half-smiled and then he bowed his head recapturing his cock, and then he bobbed his head in time with his fingers.

“Oh god, please, Bruce!”

Bruce pulled away, grabbed a condom out of his pocket, and rolled it on then he got a second one and rolled it onto Clark. Clark looked at him in question.

Bruce told him, “To minimize the mess, Clark.”

He then hooked Clark’s knees over his arms and held Clark’s wrists down against the chair and pushed in, both moaning at the feel of it. Bruce leaned in and kissed him before starting to fuck him hard.

Soon Clark was moaning none stop, “Oh god, yes, fuck me, yes.”

Bruce leaned in, kissed him, and groaned, “Yes, that’s it, you see that’s what I love to hear coming out of your mouth.”

Clark’s eyes darted to Bruce’s and saw the amusement in them, “You bastard!” Clark groaned.

Bruce smirked and kept thrusting.

Clark pulled his wrists free of Bruce’s hold, pushed him away, and stood up, the look of amusement in Bruce’s eyes died completely and he swallowed, Bruce started, “I’m …”

Clark ignored him and pulled him up to his feet and then pushed Bruce into the chair and then Clark straddled him, he then started to lower himself down onto Bruce’s cock. Bruce was looking up at him with avid desire in his eyes, “Oh, fuck, yes!” he moaned.

Clark leaned in and murmured in his ear, “That’s what I like to hear.” Then he pulled back, and grasped the back of the chair and used it as leverage to ride Bruce hard until they were both panting and moaning.

The intercom beeped and Bruce groaned, “Just ignore it.” So Clark did, until it beeped again and Clark stilled on his lap.

Bruce swore and spun the chair sideways and reached out to press the button, in a voice belying his unkempt state he answered, “Yes, is there something you need?”

The secretary answered, “I’m sorry to disturb you but Miss Mercer would like to know how much longer you’re going to be?”

Clark felt incredibly naughty, he grinned and leaned in and kissed and bit Bruce’s throat while grinding down. With his voice almost cracking Bruce answered, “Tell Miss Mercer that Mr Kent is very close to getting what he requires and we shouldn’t be long.”

“Okay, Mr Wayne, I’ll let her know.”

Bruce fumbled with the button and when it was switched off, Clark continued his ride, Bruce growled, “You fucking torment!” he grasped Clark’s ass and redoubled his upwards thrusts.

Clark could feel himself on the edge. “Bruce?” he whined.

 Bruce took hold of his cock and jerked him off. He filled the condom and Bruce kissed him, “You are so sexy when you come for me.” They just stared at each other and then Bruce stroked his cheek, “You’re so beautiful!”

When Bruce held Clark’s hips and started to thrust again, Clark laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder. Clark didn’t understand Bruce; one minute he made statements about only wanting to fuck him and the next he was looking at him like…like and saying he was beautiful, just like the first time when Bruce had been willing to forfeit his life to be with him.

Clark could tell Bruce was getting close. Maybe he didn’t need to understand him to be with him. Clark sat up, kissed him, and whispered, “Come for me, Bruce.”

Bruce moaned lowly and jerked up into Clark and then wrapped his arms around him and held Clark to him until it was over.

~*~

Clark was fastening his shirt when Bruce came over and put Clark’s new tie around his neck and tied it, “You’ve got a nice tie here, Clark.”

Clark smiled, “Well, my boss thought I needed to make the right impression with the billionaire.

Bruce stroked the tie, “Well, you certainly did. You know I could buy you some nice ties.”

Clark shook his head, “No, I think we will be better off if we leave things as they’ve always been.”

Bruce grinned, “You just want to bump into each other now and again and have hot sex?”

Clark inquired, “Or to track killers?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Are you still doing that? I thought…” he motioned to his suit and tie.

“Well, I assume you haven’t stopped doing whatever it is you do on the streets of Gotham, to become the Bruce Wayne I just saw in that meeting, have you?”

Bruce shook his head.

“I didn’t think so.”

Clark picked up his jacket, put it on, and offered his hand, “It’s been a pleasure, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce took his hand and pulled Clark into a kiss, “The pleasure’s been all mine, Mr Kent.”

Clark opened the door, turned around, and smirked, “No, it hasn’t.”

~*~

Clark asked the secretary about Tess' whereabouts, and was told she had gotten tired of waiting and went back to work. So, Clark returned to the Daily Planet and went back to his desk.

“What have you been up to Smallville? Tess returned ages ago.” Lois wheedled.

“For your information Lois, I just got an exclusive interview with Bruce Wayne.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “And what did pretty-boy Wayne have to tell you, oh I know Lamborghini’s, brunettes, blondes, parties and extreme sports in that order.”

Clark sighed, “Don’t be like that Lois, it was about his new charity project, it’s for kids, Lois.”

Lois looked suitably contrite, “Okay, Smallville, I suppose if he’s helping kids he can’t be that bad.”

Clark smiled.

“But I’m telling you, Clark, if you had been in there any longer you would have been regaled about his most recent conquest. You can bet your ass on that!”

Clark opened his mouth in surprise but then had to excuse himself to get coffee so he could hide the grin on his face.

“Hey, Smallville, get me a coffee while you’re there!”

“Sure thing, Lois.” he called back.

The end


End file.
